


Are You Fast Enough?

by intergalxtic



Series: A Selection of Hatchetober Prompts [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Guns, Melissa's a badass with her softball bat, Violence, i know this is an unlikely duo, it just went that direction okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: “Do you think this will help us?”“Oh my god!” Melissa exclaims. “Where did you get that?”Melissa's trying to survive the musical apocalypse, she meets a little girl along the way.Using Hatchetober prompt 12, "Weapons".
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Melissa (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: A Selection of Hatchetober Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Are You Fast Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> please note, I used the song "Do You Want To Play?" from Black Friday, BUT i do not picture Tom or Becky singing it.
> 
> enjoy!

Okay. Okay. Okay. 

Melissa presses her ear against the door, listening in horror as the seventh song floats around the office building. She’d already witnessed several others coming out singing, only Paul had come out seemingly unscathed, only terrified. Quite frankly, she’s about to follow in his footsteps and get the hell out of here, because it's becoming clearer with every note, that it is no longer safe.

As soon as the next co-worker comes out glowing blue, her heart drops to her stomach, she needs to get out of here. She needs a plan, and quickly. She tiptoes to her desk, taking her backpack and emptying any unnecessary items. Papers, extra makeup, gone to make room for others. Any food she packed that morning, water bottle, her phone and charger, wallet… weapons. 

She would have had softball practise after work, so she has all her gear, but she only has one thing in mind: her bat. It is her favourite position, afterall. She takes the pocket knife out of the front section, shoving it into her tiny skirt pocket. She leaves the remaining objects under her desk, getting herself ready for the inevitable as she walks out the door. 

“Melissa? Where are you going? It’s not the end of your shift.” Mr Davidson. His voice is sing-songy, not a single word flat. “I think there’s a song in you.”

“No,” She whispers, squeezing the bat tighter. His eyes glow a menacingly bright blue, and his hands tensing into a claw-like stance. 

“I tried to be nice…” He says, promptly charging towards her. Melissa shrieks, momentarily freezing. 

_What are you doing! Run!_

She bolts. Her feet hit the pavement at a pace she’s never run before, her throat starts to become hoarse. Cramps course through hands and up her arms from gripping so hard, she ignores it. The people become less and less frequent as she gets to the edge of town, the abandoned parts, and the trailer park. 

There is an empty gas station (though it wasn’t empty at the start of the day) near the park, and as it seems, the perfect spot to hide and better prepare. Melissa had never been a particularly independent person, especially under stress, she always needed someone there to guide her through. This dire situation calls for her to step up to the challenge instead of cowering away, if she wants to stay alive. 

The lights flicker, blue goo drips down the cash register and some nearby walls, packaged food sprawled across the floor. It’s surreal, almost as if she stepped into one of those dystopian movies her sisters used to watch. She goes right over to the miscellaneous aisle, taking a pack of bandaids, tissues, bandages, sports tape and sanitiser just in case, shoving them into her bag. It’s not like anyone is going to arrest her for trying to survive what feels like the end of the world.

Next she moves back to the food, carefully inspecting each packet for tears in the plastic. In her short trip to the station, she had seen several people become infected from afar, it replays over again in her mind. A shiver runs down her spine. 

All of a sudden, she hears the doors roll open, and her heart thumps so loudly she hopes no-one can hear. Footsteps, shuffling closer. With wide eyes, Melissa peeks around, to see a little girl with brown pigtails and a yellow flannel. She isn’t blue… and she isn’t singing, so she takes a step closer. 

“Hey, are you lost?” She asks softly, to not frighten her.

“Maybe,” She mumbles, unmoving. 

“Can you tell me you tell me your name?” Melissa proceeds, her stomach churning madly.

“Hannah,” Hannah replies shyly.

“Okay Hannah, I’m Melissa, and we’ve gotta get out of here. Do you have parents or siblings?”

“Lexi was in Clivesdale for the day, and Webby told me that mum got infected.” Hannah explains, fumbling with her hands. “My knees hurt,”

_I’ll take her word for it, better safe than sorry._ Her knees are covered in blood and grazed. “Let’s get somewhere a little safer, okay? Then we can fix up your knees,”

“Okay,” She nods, taking Melissa’s free hand as she leads her cautiously out of the store. By the edge of the park is a forest, which leads all the way back up to the beach next to the bridge, where they can hopefully find a boat or another person. 

The woods are dangerous, she knows from the stories her school friends would always tell her during sleepovers. She wonders where they are now. 

“Melissa?” Hannah stops all of a sudden, swinging her own backpack around and reaching in. “Do you think this will help us?” 

“Oh my god!” Melissa exclaims, jumping back and almost letting go of her. Hannah holds out a gun. “Where did you get that?”

“It was my Mums, I know where she kept it.”

“Okay, well, this could help us. Can I keep it in my bag instead?” Melissa exhales in relief. _What kind of mother keeps a gun in her kids’ reach? No matter._

“Yes.” Melissa gently retrieves the gun, locking it and puts it away. 

“Let’s keep going, shall we?”

It feels like hours, and it very well could have been. They tiptoe, making as little noise as they possibly can. Melissa can hear the ocean in the distance, thank god. They reach the end of the woods, she has never been more excited to see sand before. Then music starts. A group of five begin to approach, harmonising.

_Do you want to play with me?_

_Lovely girl? Lovely girl?_

They’re after Hannah!

“Hannah, go climb up that tree, I’ll handle this,” She whispers in her ear, nudging her back and wielding the bat. 

_Do you want some candy?_

_My lovely girl, my lovely girl…_

_Let’s play some games…_

Before she has time to think her actions through, her bat is swung into the side of the first alien. Then the second. Soon she’s single-handedly fighting all of them. Grunts of force and dodging everything the aliens throw at her. She tires, however the adrenaline in her system keeps her upright, until she is kicked square in the stomach. 

She falls down, her hands scraped from catching herself. Without hesitation, she grabs her bag, pulls out the gun and clicks the lock open. She fires six shots into the aliens, somehow making all of them. She doesn’t know if they’re dead or just faking, either way they need to leave. 

“Hannah!” She whispers, gesturing for her to come. “Let’s keep going! I see a boat connected to the dock!”

Hannah comes running over, but instead of taking her hand like Melissa thought, she wraps her arms around her waist. “Thank you,”

“No problem,” Melissa chuckles, then pats her back. “Let’s walk,”

The beach isn’t too long, there are two sides divided by the bridge, a dock on each side. One small, one a lot larger for bigger boats. They will have to climb up and over as fast as possible, so they can get away, and far away. There is a small fishing boat tied to the pier, she prays it’s enough to get across to Clivesdale. She figures once they get on the boat, they can finally treat any injuries they may have gained during their journey. 

“Here, can I fix your knees?”

“Yes,” Hannah nods, her eyes red from rubbing tears away. She sits down on the boat, her legs outstretched. The blood has dried, dirt matted on. Melissa unscrews the lid to her water bottle, pouring a small amount onto the wounds. Hannah visibly tenses. 

“I know it hurts, but it will feel better afterwards.” Melissa comforts, folding a tissue and dabbing it over the injury. “Bend your knee so I can put the bandaid on properly,” 

“Are you going to fix your hands too?” Hannah asks, Melissa frowns. She lifts her palm, and sure enough, the blisters on her hand had burst along with the grazes. 

“After you,” Melissa places the bandaid down, trying not to hurt her more. For herself, she wraps a bandage over the sorer spots, securing it with the tape. Being a softball player for a long time, she knows how to treat these things. 

“Webby says people are coming.” Hannah winces, anxiety stings Melissa’s chest.

“Can you ask Webby if they’re good or bad?”

“She can’t tell,” 

_Fuck._

“Let’s just wait for the wind to die down a little, then we can be on our way,” Melissa’s hands shake. The wind only gets stronger though, and louder? She glances up, to see a helicopter touching down on the beach, only thirty metres away.

There are two men, and only one of them exit, speedily coming towards them. Melissa reaches for the gun in a panic.

“Stay back!” She shouts, shallow breaths escaping her lips.

“I’m not one of them, I’m General Macnamara of PEIP.” He raises his arms in surrender.

“PEIP? I’ve never heard of you guys,” 

“No matter. I’m asking you to lower your weapon,” Macnamara says calmly. He isn’t singing.

“Melissa, he’s a good person” Hannah taps her shoulder. “We can trust him,”

“Okay.” Melissa nods, lowering the gun. “I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be, this is a stressful situation for everyone.” He strides closer. “Survivors, you are?”

“Yes. We were about to leave the island.”

“There is an easier way, you know,” He states. “The chopper can take you to Clivedale, you’re the only ones we will take, if there are even more.”

“Thank you so much,” Melissa feels Hannah pulls her off the boat and hurriedly to the vehicle.

She knows she’s in the Helicopter, miles above the ground and away from danger, but it's surreal. She stares at the bat and the gun in her open backpack, only now hitting her that she had a brush with death. What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, i'm sorry if i wrote hannah a little to young. I tried to make her like she was in BF. 
> 
> i'll be doing a couple more of these prompts towards the end, so stay tuned!!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and a comment, and follow my tumblr (same username)
> 
> thank you!


End file.
